


It's A Wonderful Night

by Mouse9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, community: troupe_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta love pagan traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wonderful Night

   Seneca Falls New York was picturesque in the winter, even more so around Christmas.  The feeling of good will towards man permeated off the buildings, the streets, the community so much that stepping into the town one was saturated with a peaceful feeling.

   Inhabitants of the town were used to visitors this time of the year which was why nobody glanced twice at the man wearing the rumbled trench coat standing in the town square staring contemplatively at the lights casting a white glow onto the snow.

 

He’d come for peace and this town provided it in spades.

 

Drinking the smiles and warm wishes of “Merry Christmas” as he passed residents, he slowly walked through the bustling town, his feet crunching through the snow making his way towards the church.  Halfway to the old building his attention was caught by a group of children walking down the streets caroling.

 

His footsteps wavered a moment before stopping entirely.  He stood in the crossroad of the street, eyes closed as he listened to the young voices singing Silent Night, a small smile on his lips.

His heart was calm; the combination of the small voices muffled by the crisp snow giving him peace, but there was a small part missing from his soul. A part he couldn’t understand, didn’t know how to fix.

As the voices of the children faded, he felt the air change behind him.  His back straightened, fingers curling into his palm.

 

“Wow Clarence, you look like you just stepped into a movie.”  The teasing voice said behind him.  “Are you sure you’ve never seen it?”

“What do you want?”  He asked his voice tired. 

The snow crunched under her feet as Meg stepped around into his sight.  “Awww, don’t get all down-hearted Clarence,”  She spread her arms to encompass the town.  “This town is a veritable smorgasbord of happy thoughts.”

His fingers dug into his palms.  “If you are here to hurt this town, know I will do everything in my power to stop you.” 

Meg snorted lightly, brushing her dark hair from her shoulders.  “I’m not touching anyone in this precious little town so stop your posturing.  I’m here because you look like you needed a friend.”

“We are not friends.”

“You’re right, we aren’t.”  In a blink she was suddenly inches in front of him.  “We’re something else entirely, aren’t we Clarence?”

He blinked once, staying silent.  Meg’s eyes flicked upward and her lips curled into something resembling a smile. 

“Oh, I do love pagan traditions.”  She murmured. 

He frowned then looked upwards.  Above them, lights were strung across the cross roads in a X formation.  Where the four strands of lights met in the middle, a small sprig of mistletoe hung down.  He felt her hand on his chest and looked back down to her.  Leaning forward, her mouth met his before he had a chance to move or protest.  Warm breath mingled with cold lips breathing life into that last small part of his soul that had been empty.  His hands lifted, one resting on her waist while the other slid into her hair, holding her close as the body he inhabited responded instinctively. 

To anyone passing the image of the man and woman kissing in the middle of the empty street under the mistletoe would make them smile, thinking the Christmas spirit had taken them both in.  To realize that the same couple was in actuality an angel and a demon would terrify. 

 

They parted, Castiel gasping for breath.  Meg took a deep breath, keeping her shaking hand pressed against his chest. 

“Wow Clarence, you’ve got a kick.”

He said nothing, merely gazed down at her.  She gave him a small smirk. 

“Always a pleasure.”  With a rush of air, she was gone leaving him standing alone with the empty street. 

He stared at the empty place she’d stood only moments before, the only hint that she’d been there a pair of footprints in the snow.

Slowly his lips curled, his hand rising to touch his chest where her hand had been.  And then, because he knew it would annoy her.

“Merry Christmas, Meg.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story satisfies my final space : Mistletoe kiss


End file.
